


Equal Nights

by portgasdace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdace/pseuds/portgasdace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo hasn't seen Luffy in forever. AU SaboLu (no set time period, not modern).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make this romantic but i wasn't sure how and left it short

Sabo strolled through the field, sky-gazing. Granted he hadn't looked away from the blue sky even once, it took him a while to finally bump into something. Sabo had let what he'd clashed with clash with him; Luffy, a wayward resident from the neighboring town a few several miles apart from his own. 

"Oh, sorry.. Oh— Hey, Sabo!!" Luffy's wide-eyed and blank expression quickly turned into a nearly closed-eyed smile; introduced to each other by their mutual friend, Ace, Sabo and Luffy had been friends since they were children.

Sabo responded to smile with a smile. "Hey," he fixed the position of Luffy's straw hat on his head; the wind had caused it to shift a little. "Going into town?" Referring to his own, Sabo glanced at the basket Luffy held.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded as if "yeah" wasn't enough. "Makino wants me to give that old guy some fruit!" Sabo and Luffy didn't stop smiling. It's been weeks since they'd seen each other. Lately, Sabo was busy with work. Despite really wanting to see Luffy sooner, he really couldn't.

"Jeez, so it was pointless to go telling the boss a lie, huh?" Though it's not like Dragon couldn't tell it was a lie, and didn't know just who Sabo was lying for; Sabo scratched the back of his head. "I'll take you." 

Along the rest of the walk, overjoyed to finally be able to tell Sabo about his most recent adventures, Luffy never stopped talking. Sabo never stopped laughing.


End file.
